


Maybe

by comicsandshadowhunters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandshadowhunters/pseuds/comicsandshadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision needs to work on his people skills and human interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this turned out to be more of a one shot than a drabble (sorry not sorry), but this is my first Wanda/Vision fic and I’m super excited about it. I’ve shipped them since I first got into Marvel comics and I’m so happy they are actually getting screen time! Anyway, sorry it’s a little angsty at first but it gets better I promise! Feedback is always appreciated!

Settling into to life without Pietro was even more difficult than she thought it was going to be. 

Everytime she heard a joke or saw something funny, she would turn around ready to laugh along with her brother, but now there was no one there.

Everytime she swore under her breath in her native tongue, she expected a giggle or shush from her side, but now there was nothing.

The worst part though was living with all of these Stark quality beds, TVs, rooms, and books she knew Pietro would have loved. How could she let herself enjoy everything and everyone around her when he wasn’t there?

Wanda Maximoff was alone.

Sure the Avengers surrounded her what felt like 24/7, but they weren’t really _there_ for her.

One afternoon Wanda had just gotten out of the shower and was wandering around her room in her towel, deciding what to wear.

As she walked by the framed picture of her and Pietro as children for the millionth time, she paused to pick it up.

Too distracted by the bittersweet memories flooding her head she didn’t hear Vision phase through the wall behind her.

“That’s a beautiful picture of the two of you,” he stated.

Before he knew what was happening, a blast of scarlet energy hid him square in the chest knocking him back against the wall he had just come through.

“Vision! What are you doing?!” Wanda screeched, clinging to her towel like her life depended on it.

“I just, uh, I wanted to see how… how you were adjusting to life here, and, um, I didn’t see you at breakfast…” he responded, pushing himself off of the wall.

“Vision, you don’t _eat breakfast!”_

“That doesn’t mean I’m not there,” he sighed taking a step closer to her.

“Thank you for your concern, Vision, but I’m fine and in case you haven’t noticed I’m only wearing a towel, and I would like to get dressed,” she said, exasperated.

If Vision wasn’t a red android, Wanda could have sworn he blushed.

“Uh, yes, I apologize, um…”

 Before he could even finish his so-called sentence, he had phased right back out through the same wall.

Wanda sighed, shaking her head as a a small smile found the corner of her lips.

What was she going to do with him?

——–

A few hours later Wanda lay, fully clothed, on her bed reading one of the books Steve and Natasha had given her, when she heard a knock at her door.

Assuming it was Sam coming to check on her for the millionth time, she muttered a “come in.”

To her surprise the voice she heard begin to talk was not Sam’s.

“Hello Wanda, I just wished to apologize for my earlier behavior, human customs are still… foreign to me,” stated the red and gold AI in front of her.

She stood up, a smile gracing her features as she walked towards him.

“It’s fine Viz, just don’t let it happen again,” she smiled.

On a whim she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, before returning to her book.

Vision stood still for a moment before Wanda spoke again, 

“Was there anything else you needed?”

“Um, no I just… I am to inform you dinner will be ready in 15 minutes,” he stumbled out before walking out of the door.

He would never admit it, but he walked into the wall before making it to the actual door.

Wanda smiled for the third time that day.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t so alone.


End file.
